The present invention relates to a device for preparing high-quality mixtures of a solid and a liquid extending to a colloidal system, for treating water or for introducing gases and liquids, with a mixture-receiving tank equipped with a motor-powered mixer that has a drive shaft provided with mixing elements.
The pharmaceutical and foodstuffs industries utilize colloiders with mixers that rotate at moderate speeds to arrive at colloidal systems. Materials loaded into the colloiders are bound into a colloidal system when chemical control products are added. Mixing creates only the contact prerequisites for introducing chemical processes that actually bring about the colloidal system.
A mixture of a solid and a liquid can, however, also be converted into a colloidal system by purely mechanical and physical means.
Colloiders equipped with impellers, disks, or other mixing devices and powered to operate at high peripheral speeds are known. These systems powerfully accelerate the mineral or organic materials in the mixture to break them down in conjunction with their mutual friction into fine particles.
In known colloiders, the mixer is driven, subsequent to a preliminary stirring process, at high peripheral speeds that are maintained throughout the total processing time.
Since the viscosity of the mixture increases during processing, the wear and tear on the mixing tools is relatively high.
Furthermore, processing a mixture of a solid and a liquid with a mixer that rotates at a constant high speed takes a long time, as practice has demonstrated, to obtain the colloidal system.